Do it for the Vine
by Dantriestobeproductive
Summary: Where Naruto has terrible friends who enjoy to see him struggle (not really). It's for a good cause, though. High School AU Kakanaru


Because I needed High School AU KakaNaru but was avoiding the HS AU Kakanaru fic I'm writing. Yeah.

(Warning for those that might be triggered: stolen kiss. Yeah, teenagers being stupid.)

* * *

><p>Maybe it's that Naruto has some crazy friends and a competitive steak a mile wide, or maybe it's just that he's insane himself and still hasn't realized it.<p>

Anyway, 'do it for the Vine' quickly becomes a taboo word in their little group.

-/-/-/-/-/

Their impromptu game of Truth or Dare gets interrupted when a teacher finds them skipping class, and promptly kicks them back into their boring ass English lesson. Naruto glowers silently, annoyed at the glare the asshole had given him before leaving them at Iruka-sensei's mercy, and decides then that the guy is going _down_. And when Naruto is done with him, he'll wish Naruto had simply slashed his tires.

Yeah, this calls retribution.

It's as he slowly starts to smile evilly that something hits him in the head, distracting him. He glares at the paper ball, turning around as one hand grabs said ball and quickly hides it under the desk, but everyone else is looking at their books, completing the exercises the teacher gave them, and he sees no sign of the mysterious attacker. Naruto grimaces and straightens, ignoring Iruka-sensei's warning glance as he takes a pen in his hand, and idly looks at the questions in his book. When Iruka-sensei's attention shifts back to the rest of the class, he carefully opens the ball, and looks at its contents sneakily.

And then blinks.

On the chicken scrawl that Naruto recognizes as Kiba's handwriting, the huge words of 'TRUTH OR DARE?' stand like an eyesore, highlighted in orange, and Naruto narrows his eyes.

It's _on_.

-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto skulks towards his prey carefully, his hands twitching at his side with every step. His stomach churns, but he keeps going on, breathing deep and reminding himself his objective, and the penalty if he doesn't finish this. Not that Naruto would ever back off, because he _never _goes back on his word.

Dattebayo.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto observes his still prey, lazily sprawled against a chair, the perverted book he's so prone to reading in public lying open in his lap, where his limps hands rest. Fell asleep reading, tch. He takes another step forward, careful to not make a sound, his mouth half-opening as he shows his canines, slightly sharper than normal. His prey doesn't even twitch, his breathing remaining calm and deep under the lab coat the man always wears over his shirts, unaware of his timely demise.

Kiba too, is going to die after this, but for very different reasons. God dammed Dare.

Naruto's eyes shine in manic glee as he comes to stand before the man, careful to position himself so the angle is clear, and when he turns around Kiba is smiling maniacally, one thumb up that both conveys a 'go on' and a 'you're such a tool, omg', while Shikamaru is pointing his phone in Naruto's direction, looking like he's regretting ever waking up this morning.

Naruto isn't faced by this, though; Shikamaru looks like that most days. With a thumbs up of his own that comes out stiff and half-militaristic, he looks back at the man in front of him, ever-present mask obscuring his face, and gulps.

Now begins the hard part.

With slightly trembling hands, he bends down, his fingers slowly, and very carefully, grasping the strips of the man's mask, following them to where they curl around the ear, and pulling them up, up, and out. His heart beats a staccato against his chest and neck, anxiety curling at his stomach as he pulls the mask away, and for a glorious moment he feels the taste of victory, elating him as the man's nose and mouth is uncovered. A manic grin appears on his face.

Then, Hatake Kakashi opens his eye.

Naruto's eyes open wide in horror, the words 'Shit!' and 'the Vine!' dashing through his mind, and in a split moment decision that feels like time slowed down he leans in, fast, and all but smashes his lips against the half-asleep and confused teacher's ones.

Naruto can see the sleep draining away quickly from the gray eye as it opens wide, and Kakashi-sensei's mouth opens slack under his, breathing out in surprise. The hot breath makes something in Naruto clench, his face quickly reddening as he feels his heart try to escape through his throat. For a second, he thinks about opening his own lips and sneaking his tongue inside, and then his brain halts as alarms blaze louder than any sound Naruto could ever produce and he pulls back, straightening and taking three steps away, his hand flying to halfheartedly scrub at his mouth and hide his flushed face at the same time.

From the class' door, he hears Kiba cheering in victory as Shikamaru sighs, undoubtedly having recorded it from start to end without fail.

Maybe Naruto needs better friends.


End file.
